1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a film for use in an automatic developing machine, in which a film stored within a cartridge is withdrawn and supplied to an automatic developing machine, which automatically conveys the film for processing by a power supply from a utility power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic developing machine, a cartridge is charged into position and the distal end of a film, which is withdrawn from this cartridge, is adhered to a leader. A plurality of perforations are provided in the leader at predetermined intervals. These perforations are conveyed engage a sprocket so that the film may be sequentially withdrawn from the cartridge for conveying.
The leader and the film are sequentially immersed into a developing tank, fixing tank, rinsing tank and the like respectively and then withdrawn after being dried in a drying chamber. Here, the trailing end of the film wound in layers in the cartridge is adhered to a take-up shaft (spool) within the cartridge. As a result, the film is tensioned immediately before being withdrawn from the cartridge. In the automatic developing machine, this tension is sensed by a sensor such as a limit switch or the like so as to detect the trailing end of the film for actuating a cutter so that a neighboring portion of the trailing end of the film may be cut.
Incidentally, the power supply for the above-described automatic developing machine comes from an electric power company, as in general homes. As a result, if a blackout occurs, the driving system stops and the film remains immersed within each treating tank. In such a case, the film is conveyed and withdrawn using a manual handle. However, before the trailing end of the film is cut by the cutter, the cutter must also be manually driven, which poses a very complicated task for a single operator.
To this end, a back-up battery is previously loaded within the automatic developing machine to actuate the cutter during a blackout condition.
However, if the dry-cell battery or battery is loaded therein, the machine itself becomes bulky, which is not suitable for a relatively small-size laboratory, such as those used in general photo studios or the like. In addition, maintaining distilled water within the battery becomes necessary thus complicating maintainability. In addition, the dry-cell battery or battery needs to be periodically changed regardless of whether it has been used or not, thus resulting in high maintenance costs.
In addition, when the dry-cell battery or battery is loaded. it is necessary to remove wiring for them so that the operator does not suffer an electric shock during maintenance.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supplying a film used for the automatic developing machine, which is economical and allows improved maintainability to be improved without making the overall apparatus bulky.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supplying a film used in an automatic developing machine, which negates accidents such as an electrical shock during the maintenance.